Zagara
Section CSS Zagara appears in Heroes of the Storm. If Kerrigan is the Queen of the Zerg, then Zagara is the mother of the brood. Cunning and tenacious, she commands her vicious children on the field of battle. Encounter her brood on the field of battle and beware: mess with her children, and you'll answer to mama.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 Broodmother of the Swarm ZagaraBMPlum.jpg|Plum (Default) ZagaraBMBrown.jpg|Brown ZagaraBMGreen.jpg|Green Insectoid ZagaraIDarkGreen.jpg|Dark Green ZagaraIBlue.jpg|Blue ZagaraIGreen.jpg|Green Desert Queen ZagaraDQGreen.jpg|Green ZagaraDQGrey.jpg|Grey ZagaraDQBrown.jpg|Brown Master ZagaraMSPurple.png|Purple ZagaraMSRed.png|Red ZagaraMSGreen.png|Green Zagara has map-wide components to her design. She can drop creep tumors to spread creep, which helps speed up her movement speed, as well as the speed of her summons. She can also use nydus worms to hop back and forth around the map, giving her plenty of opportunity to creep up and siege multiple lanes at once.2014-04-11, PAX EAST: DAY 1 RECAP. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-22 She can be customized to take on a tank-esque role, but this is not an effective build.2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 See also: Zagara quotations *Zagara is a zerg broodmother, and the last defender of Char. *She is loyal to the Swarm and works towards what is best for the zerg. *She is ambitious, and sees other life forms as weaker. *Zagara remained on Char after the Queen of Blades was defeated, and rallied many of the feral zerg. *Zagara held out against Warfield's forces but her brute tactics prevented victory. *When Kerrigan first returned to Char, Zagara resisted Kerrigan's attempt to retake the Swarm, but when Kerrigan defeated her, Zagara submitted. *Kerrigan found the Broodmother’s tactics brutal and straight forward. The Queen of Blades said she lacked vision, and under Kerrigan's command, Abathur made more improvements to Zagara to allow her more flexible thinking. *Zagara did not care for the primal zerg or Dehaka, as they were not part of the Swarm. *While invading Korhal, Kerrigan told Zagara that if anything happened to her, Zagara must prepare the Swarm to fight Amon. Kerrigan lived however, so Zagara still serves her. *The Broodmother of the Swarm believes she may take over the swarm one day, but for now she feels Kerrigan has more to teach her. *Zagara dislikes space, finding it cold and empty. *Zagara finds it cute that Murky wants to erradicate every terran, but is still creeped out by him.2014-06-24, ZAGARA HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-08-08 Zagara appeared in Blizzard DotA. She demonstrated the ability to move by flapping wings2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 and the ability to spawn banelings and drones.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 Zagara used to have an ultralisk ability instead of her devouring maw. The ultralisk ability ended up being part of Kerrigan's skill set.2015-05-14, We're here for a quick Q&A on the Kael'thas patch. Reddit, accessed on 2015-05-19 ;Videos In Development Master Skins (StarCraft) Heroes of the Storm - Zagara Hero Spotlight Heroes of The Storm Zagara Guide (Split Push Build) ;Images Zagara.jpg Zagara1.jpg Zagara2.jpg Zagara-DotA.jpg|Zagara in Blizzard DotA Za'gara HotS Art1.JPG|Old model Zagara-Egypt.jpg|Egyptian-themed skin SkinConcepts.QueenZagaraInsectoidZagara.jpg References Category:Heroes Category:StarCraft Category:Specialist Category:Zerg